Merry Christmas !
by BlackNell
Summary: Ou quand le Père Noël recoit 2 lettres assez atypiques.
1. Chapter 1

BlackNell :Hello hello ! Je suis extrêmement nerveuse à l'idée de publier cette fic ! Je vous suis reconnaissante rien qu'au fait d'avoir cliquée dessus (y'a-t-il des messieurs dans l'assistance ?) ! Mais attention, ne vous arrêtez pas en si bon chemin et avancez ! Si en liant cette fic, vous réussissiez à rire, et même à l'aimer je pense que j'aurai atteint l'objectif premier de cette fic ! Autre chose : Ne vous posez surtout pas de questions sur la lettre de Grimmjow ! C'est normal si il y a tant de détail :p ! Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement pour … hpffffff !

Ichigo : Ouf ! Un peu plus et c'en était fini de l'intrigue !

Renji :  Intrigue pour laquelle on a bossé à la sueur de notre front !

BlackNell : Ya pas que pour ça que Ichi a sué !

Ichigo : T'as fait comment pour te libérer toi ?!

BlackNell : Bah… Je suis L'AUTEURE ! La force du clavier est avec moi ! Vous allez souffrir !*prend le clavier*

Ichigo :…..On est dans la meeeeeeeerde…

Renji : (vite trouver une soluce, trouver une soluce… Ah ! ) Et si tu faisais la présentation de ta fic ! Sinon on y arrivera jamais ! Faut pas oublier tes lectrices !

BlackNell : *stop son geste* Caramba ! J'allais oublier ! Alors voici voilou la préz' :

**Titre :** Merry Christmas ! (Je sais, j'aurais du la poster à Noël mais Mme Flegme et M J'aipasletemps n'étaient pas d'accord)

**Rating :** M (c'est pas pour les enfants !)

**Disclaimer : **J'ai juste ma fic et j'aurais beau pleurer et supplier Tite Kubo, Bleach ne sera jamais à moi !

**Genre :** Humour, Romance

**Résumé ****: Quelques mois avant Noël, le Père Noël, en pleine gestion de son usine reçoit son lutin en chef complètement paniqué, avec à la main 2 lettres que ce dernier qualifie d'étranges… **

**Pairing :** Grimmjow x Ichigo bien évidemment \(^v^)/

Ichigo : Renji t'es un genie !

Renji : Héhé ! Avec Byakuya j'en ai bien besoin !

BlackNell : Nan nan ! Je ne vous ai pas oubliés ! Ma vengeance, elle est dans ces prochaines pages !

Ichigo et Renji : Et galère et merde OH MERDE

1111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111

C'est en ce mois de septembre, au Pôle Nord, que se trouvait l'usine du Père Noël où régnait une grande agitation. Noël, c'était dans trois mois. Seul le propriétaire des lieux (le Père Noël en l'occurrence) échappais à l'agitation. Assis, dans son bureau, il examinais la paperasse de l'usine. Toutes au nom de Gin Ichimaru. Pourquoi me demandez vous ? Mais parce que c'est son nom ! N'imaginez surtout pas que l'on s'appelle «Père Noël » dès sa naissance ! Mais alors, pourquoi s'embêter à s'appeler Père Noël ? C'est bête. C'est son nom de code ! Sinon on n'es plus tranquille quand on est chez soi ! Harcelé par les journaliste et autres !

Bref avoir comme « nom de scène » Père Noël était plus pratique.

Revenons à nos moutons.

Le « Père Noël » était dans son bureau, en pleine consultation de la paperasse, quand un lutin de petite taille, les sourcils froncés et les cheveux blancs arriva en toute hâte.

'' -Père Noël, nous avons examinés toutes les demandes des enfants. fit le petit elfe, Cependant nous avons deux lettres qui nous sont impossible de gérer . Nous aimerions avoir votre avis et vos directives

_Foutus gamins incapables d'écrire une lettre correcte_ ! pensa assez agacé le plus vieux.

-Passes les moi mon petit Toshiro. Il faut quand même que je les lises, non ?

-Oui tenez, mais elles sont…. fit l'elfe en rougissant un peu.

-Elles sont quoi ? dit sadiquement Gin

Il adorais faire rougir cet l'elfe.

-Rien, lisez de vous-même ! répondit-il en reprenant contenance

C'est sur ce que le Père Noël pris ses lunettes et commença à lire attentivement la lettre :

_« Pour le Père Noël,_

_J'arrive pas à croire que j'écrit une lettre au Père Noël._

_Je n'aime vraiment pas me rabaisser à demander quelque chose mais c'est un cas désespéré._

_Avant de t'dire ce que je veux, doit quand même me présenter et décrire la situation dans laquelle je me trouve :_

_J'm'appelle Grimmjow Jaggerjack, à la fac en troisième année de médecine. C'est d'un réel ennui et d'une facilité déconcertante. Là-bas les gents sont divisé en deux catégories : ceux qui me craignent et ceux qui tombent dans mes bras. Tous le monde rentre dans l'une de ces catégories. Sauf ce roux. Il est le seul à me résister. Tout a commencé comme ça :_

_*sorte de flash-back-POV Grimmjow dans une lettre*_

_Dans les toilettes de la fac Soul Society de Karakura, j'était en train de tabasser un type dont la tête ne me revenais (et ne me reviens toujours) pas, le train-train habituel quoi, avec Ulquiorra, Szayel et Neliel .Au moment où j'allais donner un énième coup de pied à la tête d'ananas, une main se posa sur mon épaule et m'arrêta :_

'' _-Arrête ça immédiatement ! m'ordonna une voix ferme et haineuse mais ô combien sensuelle._

_-Hum ? T'as du cran pour me parler comme-ça. Dit-je tout en me retournant''_

_C'est là que j'eu le coup de foudre. Un homme aux cheveux roux, flamboyant comme la crinière d'un lion, aux yeux chocolat si profond que l'on se croirais dans la chocolaterie de Willis Wonka. Et son corps. Magnifique. Musclé mais moins que moi, ne demandant qu' à être dominé. Je l'imaginais déjà haletant sous mes caresses, suppliant d'en avoir toujours plus._

_"-Ulquiorra, Szayel, Neliel ! repris-je en hurlant. Emmenez-moi cette tête d'ananas ailleurs et continuez ce qu'on avait commencé ! Je m'occupe de cette rouquine. fit-je ce étirant un sourire carnassier._

_-Compris. me répondit le brun._

_-Tu crois que c'est un nouveau coup de foudre ? chuchota Szayel à Neliel._

_-En tous cas gare à ses fesses ! gloussa-t-elle, ce qui eu pour effet de faire rougir mon roux. Quand Grimmi se met à qualifier un homme au féminin il se retrouve toujours dans son lit !_

_-Hé ! cria-t-il, le feu aux joues. Et d'un je ne te permet pas de m'appeler comme une fille. Et de deux rendez-moi Renji ! Qu'es ce qu'il vous a fait ? Vous êtes complètement tarés ? _

_-Absolument rien trésor. répondit-je pendant que les autres partaient avec «Renji ». Ah si ! Il a osé me déranger alors que je rackettais tranquillement cet idiot d'Hanataro. Tiens… Maintenant que j'y pense, toi aussi tu m'as dérangé. Tu ne crois quand même pas que tu va t'en tirer aussi facilement ?Dit-je tout en la plaquant contre le mur et en mettant un pied entre ses jambes. Et une dernière chose : j'appelle qui je veux comme je veux, n'est ce pas chérie ?_

_-Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne te permettrais pas de m'appeler comme un fille._

_-Sinon quoi ?''_

_SHPAF. Crochet droit en plein dans l'estomac._

_Ca me chier de l'admettre mais c'est le pire coup que j'ai reçu de toute ma vie qui n'est pas tendre. _

_*fin flash-back-POV Grimmjow d'une lettre*_

_Par la suite j'ai tout essayé pour l'avoir. J'ai essayé d'être sympa, d'être amical et …romantique… mais je n'ai pas supporté. Le naturel est revenu au galop. De toute façon je suis vulgaire, violent , j'aime le sexe et je suis fière de ce que je suis. Ce n'est pas lui qui fera changer Grimmjow Jaggerjack._

_Donc je suppose que tu as compris. _

_Pour Noël je veux Ichigo Kurosaki. »_

Le Père Noël ayant fini sa lecture passa à la seconde lettre. Il étira son sourire d'une manière des plus inquiétantes et se mit à griffonner une liste.

''Alors, Père Noël ? Que faisons-nous ?

-Mon petit Toshiro, tu vas monter une équipe que tu vas envoyer dans la ville la plus proche me chercher tout ce qu'il y a sur cette liste. ''

Il la donna au pauvre lutin en chef qui s'inquiétais un peu de ce qui l'attendait.

Quand il lut celle-ci, il rougit des pieds à la tête, assez surpris de cette liste inhabituelle. Quoique venant de Gin cela n'étais pas impressionnant. Il se souvenais que l'argenté donnais souvent des listes à trois de ses lutins. Il n'avais jamais pu savoir ce que c'est. Maintenant il s'est fait une idée. Connaissent ces trois lutins là en même temps…. C'est vrai que Shinji, Matsumoto et Hisagi s'y connaissent dans ce genre ce choses. Pauvre Kira… il devrais en baver chaque soirs…

Bref. Le jour de Noël arriva.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111

BlackNell : Voili voilou ! En espérant que vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyées !

*cri du cœur* MEME SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS APPRECIE , DES REWWWWWWWWWIEWS PLEASE !

Ichigo : Bah, et ta vengeance ?

BlackNell : Pourquoi tu demande ça ? Tu est impatient ? Ne t'inquiète pas elle est dans ces prochaines pages.

A la prochaine !

(P.S : Fuck le plagiat !)


	2. Chapter 2

BlackNell : Hello hello ! Bah je ne vais pas faire d'intro trop longue et passer directement au chapitre ! Désolée si ma fic est un peu trop prévisible et clichée ! C'est ma première fic, donc celle « d'essai » si j'ose dire ! J'en ferais d'autres plus profondes ! Je risque de passer pour une dalleuse mais (siiiiii je suis une dalleuse) n'oubliez pas les rewiews ! Enjoy !

**Disclaimer** : Bleach m'appartient pas … snif !

**Rating** : M, dehors les homophobes et les saintes-nitouches !

**Et merci beaucoup pour toutes vos rewiews qui me vont droit au cœur !**

2222222222222222222222222222 

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Ichigo était heureux le jours de Noël.

Sa mère était morte le jours de Noël il y a maintenant dix ans. Depuis ce fût un enfer chaque Noël car sa famille allais prier sur la tombe de sa mère tout en ouvrant leurs cadeaux.

Paradoxe…

Passons. Il était maintenant en en 1er année de fac, avait déménagé et fêtait Noël en compagnie de Renji, Rukia, Yoruichi et Stark. Minuit sonna.

''- Joyeux Noël ! crièrent tous en cœur.

- Alors…. PASSONS AU DEBALLAGE DES CADEAUX ! hurla Yoruichi''

Ce fut la marrée humaine vers la sapin oui !

''- Un « Kit Bonne Nuit Passe-Partout Deluxe », avec l'oreiller en plume et couette en cachemire ! Joli ! s'extasia Stark.

- 10 bouteilles de whisky et … du Nina Simone et du Muse ! Vous n'allez pas dormir ce soir grâce a mon cadeau ! On va boire, chanter et danser ! fit Yoruichi. Et ensuite on…

- On ne va pas s'entendre alors. Je veux essayer mon cadeau, interrompit Stark. Sauf peut-être si tu me donne deux ou trois bouteilles !

- Tu crois au Père Noël mon vieux ! Tu n'aura une seule goute de MON whisky si c'est comme ça ! …. Hum ? Renji ? Rukia ? Vous allez bien ?

- O… Oui ! Oui ! répondirent-ils rouges comme des tomates tout en cachant un papier derrière leurs dos.

- C'est suspect ça ! commenta Ichigo tout en s'approchant des deux tomates.

- St… Stop ! STOP ! Ne t'approche pas plus ! Ne touche pas à ce papier ! hurla Rukia.''

Trop tard, le papier de la brune était dans les mains de notre fraise, ainsi que celui du rouge.

'' – « Bon pour l'amour d'un rouge, d'un amis, de celui qui souhaite te chérir et de te traiter comme un reine, puisque tu possède son cœur », « Bon pour l'amour d'une brune, d'une amie, de celle qui souhaite t'avoir à jamais, puisque tu lui a volé son âme » lût Ichigo à haute voix .

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- Fyuuuuuu ! Ca, ça mérite d'ouvrir mes bouteilles ! Aller, pour fêter la naissance du nouveau couple, on va se saouler jusqu'à vomir nos tripes !

- C'est qu'un prétexte non ? Avec ou sans couple on l'aurais fait ! railla Stark

- Pas jusqu'à vomir quand même ! essaya de calmer Ichigo.

- Rôôôlala ! Fait pas ton rabat joie Frasy ! De toute façon c'est trop tard. râla l'améthyste. ''

En effet. Stark était en train de défier Renji à « Je bois mon verre cul sec plus vite que toi », sous l'œil pompette de Rukia, gloussant, un verre à la main.

Et la soirée continua avec un Renji absolument bourré, une Yoruichi et un Stark bien pompettes, malgré le fait qu'il aient ingurgité 2 bouteilles chacun. C'est pas humain. Rukia, elle était déjà ivre morte et somnolait dans un coin, tout en chantant des idioties et débitant des âneries comme quoi elle était yaoiste et fière de l'être. Ichigo était surement le moins bourré de la troupe, mais les effets de l'alcool se faisaient quand même très présents.

''- Et puis t'a eu quoi Ichi ? fit tout à coup la fille à la peau brune.''

Il y eu tout à coup un grand silence, tous les regards vers le concerné.

''-Euuuuuuuuh… un papier bizarre. répondit-t-il tout en détournant le regard.

- Lis-le ! Lis-le ! Lis-le ! scanda Renji, une bouteille à la main.''

Il était visiblement plus que bourré.

''- Non, c'est personnel ? cria notre fraise qui commençais à s'empourprer, surpassant le rouge que provoquais l'alcool.

- Pop pop pop, dit Rukia, en sortant se sa somnolence, s'appuyant sur une bouteille pour se relever. Tu ne t'ai pas gêné pour lire les nôtres devant tout le monde ! Tu ne vas pas y échapper !

- Complètement d'accord approuva Renji tout en s'approchant de la fraise.

- St… Stop ! STOP ! Ne t'approche pas plus ! Ne touche pas à ce papier ! hurla la fraise mure.

- Tien… J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu… glissa Stark tout en s'approchant d'Ichigo.

- Reculez ! Tous !

- N'y compte pas mon cher ! Je suis assez curieuse ! ria Yoruichi en essayant d'immobiliser Ichi avec l'aide de Rukia.''

Ce qui devais arriver arriva. La mêlée générale !

Après une bataille acharnée, enfin surtout pour Ichigo, la papier atterrit dans les mains de Rukia.

" - … Et bien ! C'est pas banal ça comme cadeau ! Ecoutez-moi ça :

_« Monsieur Ichigo Kurosaki,_

_Pour des problèmes techniques, votre cadeau ne peut pas être amené dans votre résidence. C'est pourquoi vous êtes prie d'avoir l'amabilité de sortir de votre logement avant 12h45._

_Nous vous demandons de nous excuser du dérangement occasionné et du mal de rein qui pourr ais suivre._

_Joyeux Noël_

_L'Equipe de Distribution de Cadeaux Japonaise_

- Il est 12h30 ! On saura si c'est une blague ou pas qu'en essayant ! Aller Ichi ! Dehors ! fit Yoruichi en riant avec une bouteille à la main."

Et poussé par les autres, Ichigo se retrouva à la rue, dans le froid glacial de Décembre.

Et on appelle ça des amis !

Après un cours moment de réflexion, il pensa qu'il valait mieux aller se promener pour se réchauffer un peu.

Il passa par des avenues illuminée par des guirlandes jaunes, rouges et blanches, des rues plus ou moins décorées, des ruelles un peu mal famées où on pouvais voir des chats en train de s'empiffrer des restes des repas de Noël des restaurants. C'est Noël pour tout le monde !

...

Brrrrrr...

Il commençait à avoir vraiment froid, un quart d'heure qu'il était dehors et toujours que dalle ! Il fallait vraiment commencer à rentrer.

En passant par une énième ruelle, déserte, il vu, très rapidement, passer une ombre de... de ...lutin ?

/PAFF/

Grand black

Quand il se réveilla, chose étrange il ne vit rien.

Il avais beau cligner des yeux, les ouvrir le plus grand possible, sa vision restait désespérément noire. Il avait aussi l'impression d'être ligoté, bâillonné et d'être enfermé dans une boite juste assez grande pour y être en position fœtale. Mais ce n'étais pas ça le plus important.

Il avait chaud.

Il n'avait pas chaud comme lors des grandes canicules, il avait chaud de l'intérieur.

Ca partait de son cœur pour se propager dans tout son corps, faisant au passage dresser douloureusement son membre. Membre qui d'ailleurs semblait avoir été entouré d'un élastique qui l'empêchait de se libérer §

Il fallait qu'il sorte de là et au plus vite !

Mais, alors qu'il cogitait sur diverses manières de se défaire de ses liens, sortir de cette boite et de calmer sa chaleur qu'il entendit des pas s'approcher de sa boite .

nononononononononononononono no


End file.
